The embodiments described herein relate in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to systems and methodologies for optimizing the performance of computer networks.
Today's computing systems are typically connected to a network of computers commonly referred to as the Internet. As the Internet becomes more popular, there is more network traffic on the Internet. New techniques to optimize performance in view of increased network traffic are desirable.